1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to water treatment and in particular to systems and methods for precipitating scale from water.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use electrolytic current to precipitate solids from water. For example, it is known to use electrolytic current to precipitate solids from water in evaporative cooling applications, such as cooling towers. Such systems typically require manual cleaning and are not suitable for residential water conditioning due to their inefficiency at low hardness concentrations.